


Different

by AngelynMoon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Gen, M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Clary thinks about the differences between the people of her world and the other world.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 22





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know about Tags.

She only thinks about it later, when all the drama is finally over, when the first calm washes over New York since she turned eighteen.

She thinks about that other world. The world that doesn't need people like her, Nephilim, Shadowhunters. 

Clary thinks about that world and how different her friends', her family's lives were.

She thinks about Izzy, with her bright eyes, studying with Simon.

She thinks about Luke with his book shop.

She thinks about Simon and his non-vampiric life.

She thinks about Jace behind a counter making coffee for his friends and family.

She thinks about Magnus who hadn't used real magic in ages, who had two cats and wore such normal clothing, nothing dark or sexy about him, not like here.

And Clary thinks about Alec, the Alec of that world who was so unafraid of being himself, who had looked at Magnus just the same only with a confidence the one here lacked.

Clary turned over on her bed, tucking her hand beneath her head.

She hoped that they ended up together, like the Izzy and Simon of that world had, like she and Jace surely had.

Clary hoped that in every other world that existed that Magnus and Alec would be inevitable, they deserved that.

And for all that Clary loves her own world, loves the way it shaped Jace, Simon, Izzy, Magnus, and Alec, she can't help but miss the bright joy that had been in Alec's eyes when he first saw Magnus, can't help but wish that her own Alec hadn't been so scared about his feelings, and maybe that one had been scared once but he had moved on from it, grown.

Clary closed her eyes and thought about the way Alec of that world had smiled at his Magnus, soft and half in love already, just like hers had done when Magnus had first called him pretty boy.

They deserved one another, Clary thought, in every world.

And it had been nice to see what her family might have been if the were free from duty.

But Clary realized that she would not give up her world for that other world, for all that they had shared their faces those people were not her family.

Her family was right here, maybe not as bright as those in the other world, or perhaps they just weren't as bright in the same ways.

Clary thought about Alec's continued shy smiles when Izzy asked after Magnus with teasing grins.

She thought about the grin Simon gave when he saw Izzy on a patrol before their dates.

She thought about Jace and the way he looked at her.

She thought about Luke and the life he'd shared with her and her mother.

She thought about Magnus and his blue swirling magic and his perfect outfits.

They might not be mundane happy, Clary realize, but they were happy.

And sometimes Clary couldn't help wishing that this world had been the one that didn't need Shadowhunters, she wondered some days if she had grown up with her brother in that other world, what he had been like without Valentine's experiments.

Most days Clary was happy with the way her world was.

But sometimes, some nights the bright happy, open faces that shared the features of her family haunted her dreams with their lives unblemished with the darkness of demons and even though she did not wish them her pains she couldn't help but be jealous.

Not just for herself and the life she might have had but for her friends, for Simon and Magnus, and her family, for Luke, for Izzy and Jace, and for Alec.

Clary thinks on the differences and yet she can't help but be glad that those people, that that life is not hers.

\--

A/n: saw a gifset with the World Inverted characters side by side with the normal characters and this yelled at me to be written.

The World Inverted characters just looked so soft and bright compared to the normal ones and I know that it was mostly because they don't have Demons there but there are probably other factors too.

And yes the Malec is a Universal constant because it has to be, in the worlds that one is not born the other finds a world where they were and may or may not end up opening a rift to that world and kidnapping them, usually it's Magnus doing the kidnapping because he has magic and stuff but there are a few worlds that Alec does the world jumping or whatever you want to call it.

The Powers that Be ignore it because there was that one incident where they tried to stop them and well, let's just say that there are a few less Powers that Be than when they first formed as Powered entities.


End file.
